Stargate SG1-Naruto Crossover Challenge
by stargatekyuubi4745
Summary: Alright, for so long I have read Stargate SG1 and Naruto crossovers, without Naruto becoming a goauld, or attempted on, and I am tired of it. So I am posting this challenge. Sorry, I'm not really good at summaries.


**Alright, for so long I have read Stargate SG1 and Naruto crossovers, without Naruto becoming a goauld, or attempted on, and I am tired of it. So I am posting a challenge, what if:**

Naruto is attacked by danzo's root ninja and accidentally fatally wounded in the stomach where the seal was located and sent 10,000 yrs. in the past (before the sage of six paths) caused by kyuubi trying to save him and turned him into a hanyo by pumping too much yokai into his system. Is almost taken over by a go auld only for the kyuubi to devour its soul when it enters the mindscape but keep the knowledge and the naquada in his bloodstream. Learns that he is sent back to the past and escapes the planet via teltak to avoid any changes. When he takes a sarcophagus he frees kyuubi and comes back to life. Kyuubi mates with Naruto and turns him immortal and as powerful as an ascended being (lemon). Then trains in his powers while gaining a vast empire.

After 5,000 years discovers the Pegasus galaxy and takes about 200 yrs. (don't want it to be too easy) to fully conquer it, with the remaining wraith bowing to him in submission. Discovers the Asgard and with the use of the alteran database and his demon powers, destroys the replicators and controls the wise race. Once the time of his original birth takes place (also start of sg1) he returns and begins rebuilding the land of whirlpool in secret. Discovers the Ori and soon after the device to destroy them (forgot the name) but doesn't use it yet. After the second supergate forms and after Adria is fully grown, he takes her as his second mate (lemon) and uses the device to destroy the ori and soon after the ancients. Discovers the frozen alteran female and cures her with Kyuubi's chakra, later taking her as his third mate (lemon). Once the time of his banishment finally takes place he controls the Milky Way, former ori, Ida (Asgard), and Pegasus galaxies (don't care what happens to sg1, can be killed off or converted).

Splits up his empire with him controlling the Milky Way, Adria (after ascending along with naruto at some point) controlling the ori (now named Orion) galaxy, kyuubi (changes name to Akane) controlling the Ida, and the alteran woman (Aiyana) controlling the Pegasus. Kicks the Akatsuki's and orochimaru's collective butts and begins to take over the elemental nations, leaving konoha for last. Learns of the locations of the other jinchuriki's bodies since their demons were taken from them and brings them back to life. Later he comes to konoha, having every shinobi showing up, along with his family, and lets everyone know who was conquering them. He shows his ascended form along with his 2 wives. He then offers a deal: surrender to him, their god, or die. They refuse.

Meanwhile in the village:

After naruto was banished, his family returns to reconcile with him, learns of the villages' betrayal and are pissed off at them (hypocrites). Miso (sister) after learning Naruto's deeds in the nations prior to banishment comes to love him (since she didn't grow up with him). She will hate her parents and the village. When naruto reveals himself to offer surrender and they refuse, she will beg to be with him as his third wife (she will not offer a bargain to spare the village, she wants it to burn). When he sees the hatred she has for konoha, he laughs and taunts them saying he sees her hatred in them and agrees. Several ninja, still seeing him as a demon, tries to attack him only for him to unleash kyuubi on them. He shows the rest that he was never the beast, and when the people sees that they will regret their actions towards him (too late for that). He ascends then takes miso soon after, leaving a sobbing kushina and crushed minato behind. He mates with her making her officially his third and last mate. A few months later, after misao masters her powers, she takes a legion of Jaffa, 10 hatak, and scores of death gliders and destroys the leaf, personally killing minato and kushina.

Epilogue:

100 yrs. later Naruto with misao: 6 children (later ascends them), with akane: 9 children, with adria: 5 children, and with Aiyana: 8 children. Together with their children, they are the pantheon of 'gods' in their empire.

The galaxy is at peace, along with Naruto's home world (fulfilling the prophecy).


End file.
